


Magia

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Magic, Warlocks, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Magia

— ¿No ves que están usándote?  — dijo él acercándose a mí — Despierta, Ludmila. Usan tus poderes para poder  controlarme pero apenas no te necesiten más, te eliminarán, como piensan hacerlo conmigo.

Lo miré a los ojos. Lo vi con semblante serio pero su mirada estaba preocupada, tormentosa. Mantuve la distancia y murmuré  — ¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?

Él mantuvo su mirada sobre  mí pero no contestó. Quiso  acercarse pero el hechizo sobre él se lo imposibilitó. Con advertencia, él retrocedió un paso  — En algún momento, he pensado que no podría ser capaz de vivir ni un solo día sin ti  — comentó él dándome la espalda  — . Pero, por un tiempo, he podido llevarme bien con mi soledad. Finalmente, me he dado cuenta que no soy nada sin ti  — agregó mirando por la ventana, entrelazó sus manos tras su espalda y suspiró  — . No tienes que contestar nada.

— Escucha, no sé qué es lo que te ocurre, hechicero, pero entre nosotros no hay nada. Hasta hace poco no sabía de tu existencia.

Él abandonó lo que sea que estaba observando y posó su mirada sobre mí.

— Ellos no van a eliminarte, solo van a llevarte a un lugar donde no puedas usar tu magia para el mal. En cuanto a lo que pueda ocurrir conmigo, eso no te incumbe – le dije cruzando mis brazos  — . Además, no creas que porque soy hechicera o lo que sea que sea, significa que deba estar de tu lado y creer tus palabras.

— Mila...

— Basta – lo mandé a callar  — . No sé de dónde me  conoces pero no creas conocerme, hechicero. Limítate a obedecer lo que te digan, ¿sí?

Sin más, di media vuelta y me dispuse a  irme pero la puerta no cedía. Traté de  abrirla pero no se movía ni un centímetro. Escuché una risa baja y supe que el hechicero estaba haciéndome una jugarreta. Di media vuelta y lo miré. Él se me acercó, traspasando los límites que yo le había impuesto. Me sorprendí que no recibiera un sacudón de energía  — ¿Pero  qué...?

— Mila, he estado actuando por demasiado tiempo  — dijo a unos pocos pasos de mí.

— ¿Actuando?

Continuó acercándose, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de mí  — ¿Realmente crees que puedes detenerme con un hechizo de baja categoría? Aunque no recuerdes nada, deberías saber mejor.

¿Aunque no recuerde nada? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? ¿Nosotros nos conocíamos de antes?

Suspiró  — Estuve mal, perdóname  — susurró antes de que levantara su mano hacia mi  mejilla pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi piel y se alejó rápidamente – Me preocupas, siento mucha angustia porque no puedo siquiera acercarme a ti o hablarte como antes. ¿Realmente me has olvidado?

Alcé mi mirada y la conecté con la suya. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, muy tormentosos... casi angustiados. 

— Siempre recuerdo tu habilidad para sonreír en los momentos más extraños, como si nada estuviese mal  — agregó  — . Espero que tu corazón se encuentre en paz con tu decisión. Si continúas decidida, solo olvídame y vive.

Me sorprendí con sus palabras. Comenzaba a sentir una opresión en mi pecho, estaba sintiendo cada una de las palabras que él estaba diciendo, a pesar de no sentir nada por él o siquiera conocerlo. Pero, a medida que él hablaba, comenzaba a dudar de lo que creía. ¿Sería que tenía amnesia?

— Deberías ser feliz  — murmuró.

— ¿Qué pretendes con todas estas palabras?  — le pregunté casi al borde del enojo. 

— De algún modo, eliminar el horripilante hechizo que tienes.

— ¿Dices que alguien me hechizó y me hizo olvidarme de ti?  — le pregunté con ironía.

— Puedo dar fe de ello.

Suspiré y negué. Decidí seguirle el juego.

— Digamos que sí, he olvidado toda una vida, ¿puedes deshacer el hechizo?

— No, lastimosamente, solo aquel que lanzó el hechizo puede quitártelo.

— ¿Y sabemos quién fue?

— Está muerto.

Sin más, traté de abrir la puerta y está cedió. Salí de la sala y cerré la puerta con mi espalda. Suspiré y traté de largarme de  allí pero la voz del hechicero me detuvo.

— Fue el primero en ser eliminado en esta cacería de brujas  — agregó.

Abrí la puerta y busqué su mirada.

— ¿No hay otra manera de romperlo? El hechizo, ¿se puede romper?  — le pregunté rápidamente.

— Sí, ayudándote a recordar. Pero, aparentemente, se me da terrible a tarea.

— ¿Cómo podría ayudar?  — le pregunté adentrándome a la sala.

— Entonces, ¿me crees?

— Digamos que siento que hay cosas en mi vida que no concuerdan.

Él asintió antes de besarme suavemente en los labios. Me tomó desprevenida pero muy en el fondo no me sentí violentada, algo en mí comenzó a luchar por esos recuerdos eliminados.

— Eres mi corazón, mi todo – esta vez, sí acarició mi mejilla y sentí tan familiar esa caricia, que me preocupó  — Mila, debes despertar antes de que me eliminen. Debemos escapar lejos y refugiarnos. Juntos, podremos defendernos. Recuerda lo poderosos que éramos juntos. Rowan y Ludmila, los hechiceros más poderosos de este reino.

— ¿Rowan? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

— Sí, ese es mi nombre. 

—  Cuéntame sobre ese incidente que tuve.

— Hace unos cuantos veranos, tú y yo vivíamos en otro reino. Éramos felices en el castillo, te la pasabas creando hechizos o recolectando hierbas en el bosque. Un día, Michael, un amigo nuestro, apareció corrompido por otro hechicero y quiso desafiarnos a duelo. No pude defenderte ni salvarte de aquel destino. Te lanzó el hechizo y, para asegurarse de que no te encontrara, abrió un portal a este reino y te lanzó.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— Atravesé el portal antes de que se cerrara. Para cuando te encontré,  ya tenías una nueva vida... esta vida. Al verificar que el hechizo fue creado por él, tuve que volver a casa y buscarlo para que  revirtiera el  hechizo pero apenas llegué vi como la cacería de seres mágicos lo había matado a él y a unos cuantos más. Por lo que, por años estuve buscando una alternativa para quitarte el hechizo.

— ¿Años? ¿Hace cuantos años?

— Deben haber pasado unos cinco años en este reino.

— ¿En este reino?

— Si, en cada reino el tiempo pasa de modo diferente. En nuestro reino, no deben de haber pasado más de veinte años.

— ¿Veinte años? ¿Cuántos años tenemos?

Él suspiró. Dejó de mirarme y se acercó a una de las ventanas. Mientras miraba el paisaje, murmuró  — He perdido la  cuenta pero debemos de estar cerca de los quinientos años.


End file.
